mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepy Castle
Creepy Castle '''is the seventh, and final full stage of Super Donkey Kong 64. The entrance for this level is located inside the cannon on the island behind K. Lumsy Island, which only appears after Mario has collected 35 stars. It can be accessed by using triplejump2, or by using the superjump pad on the beach. The stage is a castle built on top of a mountain with paths spiraling upwards and Thwomps allowing quick travel between levels. There are two areas inside the castle which are accessible - the Museum and the Library. Despite its name, there are no ghosts or skeletons as in DK64. It is strongly recommended that Spinjump is unlocked before entering this level, as the first jump is requires an extremely difficult longjump wallkick, and the top of the castle is inaccessible without advanced trickery. Level '''Star 1 Spinjump required! Long jump to the right of the start, and spinjump to reach the next platform. Jump on the Thwomp and ride it up to the next level. Head to the left and ride the Thwomp on top of the staircase and jump off to the platform. Follow the path right, all the way up past the two Chuckyas, Cranky’s Lab and the Museum, until Mario reaches the very top of the mountain. At the top are four progressively larger Whomps, walking in place around a tower. Get on top of the first Whomp by wallkicking off the second or getting it to fall down and jumping on top of it. Jump up from Whomp to Whomp to get to the top of the tower and get the star. If the triplejump spinjump combo is unlocked, Mario can jump directly onto the second Whomp, and from the third Whomp to the top of the tower. Star 2 Spinjump and Superarmor required! Head all the way to the top of the castle as in Star 1. Go past the Whomps, to the Thwomp, where a sign reads “I challenge you to a duel! May the sturdier one win!” Use superarmor while ground pounding to break the Thwomp and reveal the star. Star 3 Longjump to the right of the start, and spinjump to reach the next platform. Jump on the Thwomp and ride it up to the next level. Head to the right and jump across the gap and reach Koopa the Quick. The race goes up the wooden platform past a Chuckya, across a gap which requires a longjump+spinjump or a slope jump, and crosses another wooden bridge with two more Chuckyas before finishing at Cranky’s Lab. This race is more lenient than the race in Fungi Forest, but will still require many long jumps and jump dives. Star 4 Longjump to the right of the start, and spinjump to reach the next platform. Jump on the Thwomp and ride it up to the next level. Drop down into the moat around the castle and kill the 5 Fire Flowers to get the star. Star 5 The hint for this star given to Mario by a pink Bob-omb in the Library, which has two entrances one on the side of the castle, which must be jumped to from a wooden bridge past the Museum, and an unmarked door near the top of the level. The Bob-omb tells Mario that the secret in the museum is to stand on the stone pillar in the museum and ground pound, punch, and then ground pound twice (though only one additional ground pound is necessary). The Museum is just past Cranky's Lab, when heading to the top of the mountain, just before the Library. Go through the hallways in the Museum and into the room on the right. Jump onto the suspicious-looking pillar and ground pound, punch and ground pound again to make the star appear. Star 6 To get this star, Mario must find all 8 red coins scattered throughout the castle. Their locations are as follows: # Sitting in the drainage pipe on the first platform from the start # Inside the base of the tree near the Thwomp # Continue on the path to the area with the Goombas, up the stairs inside a doorway # Inside the doorway on the bottom level near the Goombas # Past the pair of Thwomps on the bottom level, on the side of a cliff # Up the Thwomps, past the graves, beside a staircase next to another Thwomp # Past the staircase with Thwomp on the top, on the side of the cliff # Inside the doorway of the castle, above the moat with the Piranha Flowers After obtaining all 8 red coins, the star appears above the stone staircase, near the 7th red coin. Enemies * Bullet Bill * Chuckya * Goomba * Piranha Flower * Thwomp * Whomp * Big Whomp Trivia * A method for reaching the top of the castle without using Spinjump was discovered by Mario64Masters, and requires the use of a keyboard, or the slope climbing macro used in Star Road speedruns. * The background of this level is taken from Bowser in the Sky from SM64. Category:Level Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Category:Mountains Category:Fortress Category:Music-Donkey Kong Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Location Category:Location Category:Sky Location